


the stars are falling

by theladyscribe



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 20:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the first time since the end of the White Queen's Winter, Susan sees fear in the eyes of the Narnians. // The Apocalypse comes to Narnia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the stars are falling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [me_ya_ri](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=me_ya_ri).



The first night, they think nothing of the sight of shooting stars across the indigo sky. The second night, Susan stands on the highest tower that looks over the sea and watchs as hundreds of stars disappear.

In the morning, the ocean is strangely warm for winter. Within days, dead fish begin to float to shore, and it is clear something is terribly terribly wrong.

For the first time since the end of the White Queen's Winter, Susan sees fear in the eyes of the Narnians. She wishes there were a way to calm them, but she herself is unsettled by what is happening. Though the stars no longer fall, the night sky is terrifyingly dark, as if a shadow is creeping toward them from the east. It worries her that no ships have sailed in from that way, and that the east is supposed to be safe when clearly it is not.

When the stench of dead fish becomes overwhelming, the court moves inland, to the winter hunting palace. The journey across Narnia is just as unsettling. Trees – both native Narnian and imported – are dying, and a strange quiet has come over the land. Traveling songs seem out of place, and the few that start up die out quickly.

Susan spends the entire journey with her bow in one hand, the other fingering the fletching of her arrows.


End file.
